freefactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rank Hierarchy
Runescape offers an array of ranks. Ranks usually represent status and friendship with the clan leader, as well as respect in the clan the rank has been attributed too. A clan owner can assign kicking rites ''to a rank and this will apply to all of the ranks higher, e.g a Lieutenant would be able to kick but so would a Captain & General. A General can kick a Captain & Captain a Lieutenant. In the event Clan Wars, only Captain and higher may challenge and receive challenges for a war. Friends are not technically ranks, rather, people who are on added on the Clan Owners friends list. They have no power, but in some clans, the clan leader may choose the ''"only friends allowed to enter" or'' "only recruits allowed to chat" so a rank can also be a rite of passage. Ranks in Free Faction * Free Faction only recognises 2 ranks (not including the clan leader): Captain and General. However, ranks are not perceived nor are they utilised in the same fashion as other clans in Runescape. People who attend the clan regularly, have signed up to the main website, use the Forum and engage in other clan activities have the term of ''Factionier, but they are not given a solid rank. Captains and Generals are known as Ranked Factioniers (''commonly shortened to R.Fs), but this term is used synonymously with Captain. The term for a General is an ''Executive. Captains (identified with a silver star next to their name) are ranked for a purpose: to moderate the clan, to'' entertain (keep happy) the clan and to cater events. Although it is in Free Faction's policy to allow people to join and leave Free Faction, and it is not seen as treasonous to join other clans, R.Fs are generally very loyal and spend much of their time on Runescape in the Free Faction clan. Captains can challenge at clan wars and follow guided rules when moderating and exercising their ability to kick other factioniers. Executives (identified with a gold star next to their name) act as leaders in the clan. There are only a few Executives in Free Faction. These are R.Fs in their own rite and have all the duty obligations. Executives also discuss major ideas between each other but major ideas are generally discussed with the whole clan also in order to gain a general consensus and allow factioniers to have a say. The major rite of an Executive is that they make decisions cohesively when it comes to ranking factioniers & deranking R.Fs. The weighing of a decision is done in almost total secrecy between the executives and they will occasionally ask for advice. In the case of a derank, Executives will warn the R.F that they're being considered for a deranking. How the Clan perceives Ranks Although Ranked Factioniers & Executives should be proud of their status and the work that they do, it is generally in their nature to be humble & modest about their rank. "Ranks should not be given to bullies". Ranked Factioniers are wary of their obligations and the Executives and other factioniers appreciate their work as volunteers. A rank is seen more as a job, but is also a default sign of respect to any. It is in the nature of Free Faction not to glorify one's rank but one's own merits. Everybody has the same rites as a Ranked factionier, other than the ability to kick and the ability to challenge at Clan Wars. Factioniers may consult a Ranked Factionier if they think that somebody is behaving in an inappropriate manner in the clan. There is a comprehensive and highly recommended rank guide constructed by the executives that offers some help in how to earn a rank. The Problem with too many Ranked Factioniers There is a lot of competition for those wanting to have a rank in the Vivaldi1000 clan. A list of all the Ranked Factioniers may be seen on this link *Too many ranked factioniers can ''clutter the clan. This is known to demoralize the "free ethos" that Free Faction so adamantly promotes. If somebody joins the clan and see that everybody has a rank, they may either leave because it is intimidating or try to obtain one themselves (out of spite, as opposed to out of willingness to volunteer for the clan). *A rank should not be seen as a rite of passage; just a sign that they are somebody trusted by the leaders of the clan (the executive). *It is hard to keep track of lots of people who are ranked. This makes it hard to monitor the people who are working and the people who may be simply using their rank as a symbol of power. Only the most dedicated (yet humblest) of Ranked Factioniers may have a rank. Even then, they may be deranked if they are thought of as being idle for too long.